


Das Frettchen und das Wiesel

by Donar (Dunar)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunar/pseuds/Donar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco ertappt sich immer öfter dabei, wie er an den blöden Weasley denkt. Und als hätte er nicht so schon genug Probleme, versucht dann auch noch Dobby ihn zu verkuppen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Traum

Draco saß in seiner »Geschichte der Zauberei«-Stunde und starrte leeren Blickes vor sich hin. Professor Binns war todlangweilig wie immer, mit seiner monotonen Stimme erzählte er von Magie im alten Ägypten. Bei einem kompetenten Lehrer hätte das Thema fast interessant sein können. Draco gähnte und kämpfte gegen den Schlaf. Alljährlich in der Nacht des ersten Neumondes nach dem Aufgang des Sterns Sothis fuhr der Pharao von Memphis nach Giza, um das Feuer im Tempel neu zu entzünden...  
Draco stand auf einem Streitwagen, der durch die dunkle Nacht raste. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich an dem Wagen fest, die Fackel mit dem heiligen Feuer in der anderen konnte den Pfad kaum erhellen. Zur Linken spiegelte sich in der Entfernung das Glitzern der Sterne im Wasser des Nils. Vor Draco stand sein Geliebter, die Zügel fest in der Hand, er lenkte ihr Gefährt durch die Dunkelheit.  
Dann plötzlich war da wie aus dem nichts ein riesiger Nilpferdbulle auf der Straße. Sein Geliebter versuchte noch den Wagen herumzureißen, aber es war zu spät. Das wütende Tier griff an. Es prallte auf den Wagen und warf ihn um, als wiege er nicht mehr als eine Feder. Draco wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, er riss die Arme hoch, um sich abzurollen, aber der Aufprall trieb ihn doch die Luft aus den Lungen. Für einen Augenblick blieb er benommen liegen, dann rollte er sich herum.  
Er konnte den Schemen des Bullen ausmachen, das Ungeheuer kam genau auf ihn zu. Das Tier war schon fast über ihm, da sprang sein Geliebter mit der Fackel dazwischen, laut schreiend lenkte er die Kreatur auf sich. Draco kam wieder auf die Füße und zog seinen Zauberstab. Gemeinsam trieben sie das Ungetüm zurück in die Fluten.  
Sein Geliebter lachte erleichtert und drehte sich zu Draco um, so dass Draco sein Gesicht sehen konnte und ...Weasley?  
Plötzlich war Draco zurück in Professor Binns Klassenzimmer. Irritiert blinzelte er. Professor Binns erzählte noch immer von der Reise des Pharaos. Draco schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, um die Reste des Traumes zu verscheuchen. Verdammtes Wiesel!  
  
In der großen Pause wanderte Draco über die Burgmauern, von hier aus hatte er einen guten Blick herunter zum nahen Seeufer. Es war schon Mitte Herbst und nicht mehr allzu warm, so wurde er doch aufmerksam, als er die Gruppe Gryffindors am Ufer stehen sah, der unverkennbare Wieselrotschupf unter ihnen, nur bekleidet mit Schwimmshorts. Der Kerl wollte echt schwimmen gehen, bei den Temperaturen?  
Draco lehnte sich auf die Burgzinnen und schaute dem Treiben einen Moment gedankenverloren zu. Vermutlich eine verlorene Wette oder eine Mutprobe oder etwas ähnlich Dämliches. Was bei Merlins dreckigen Unterhosen hatte der blöde Kerl eigentlich in Dracos Träumen verloren? Es war nicht einmal sein erster derartiger Traum gewesen, im vergangenen Monat hatte er schon häufiger von Weasley geträumt. Weasley mit den süßen Sommersprossen auf den Schultern, dessen langes, rotes Haar im Wind hinter ihm herwehte, als er schreiend auf das Wasser zurannte und tatsächlich in hohem Bogen hineinsprang...  
Prustend und lachend kam er unter dem johlenden Beifall seiner Mitschüler einen Moment später wieder hoch. Für einen Augenblick ertappte Draco sich bei dem Wunsch, Weasley würde zu ihm heraufschauen und ihn zum Strand herunterwinken, ihn einladen mitzumachen bei ihrem blöden Spiel. Ärgerlich wandte Draco sich ab und verbannte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Lächerlich! Der Kerl hatte ihn nur verwirrt, weil er sich bisher als einziger Junge in Dracos Jahrgang als schwul geoutet hatte. Dann war er eben auch schwul und sah ganz ansehnlich aus. Das Wiesel blieb trotzdem ein Arsch! Draco hatte schon lange gewusst, dass er auf Jungs stand, aber er hatte das niemals herausposaunt wie Weasley.  
Ohne dass Draco es richtig bemerkt hatte, war sein Blick wieder herunter zum See gewandert. Weasley war mittlerweile zurück am Ufer und trocknete sich zitternd ab. Gerade zog er die Schwimmshorts unter dem Handtuch aus und wechselte zurück in seine Unterhosen. Draco schaute gebannt zu, aber er konnte keinen Blick erhaschen. »Ron«, murmelte er, »schau nur einmal herauf, nur ein Lächeln...«  
»Sie müssen netter zu Wheezy sein, Meister Draco!«, riss ihn eine leise Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Draco sprang beinahe in die Luft, schreckensbleich fuhr er herum. Er brauchte einen Moment, um den Hauselfen zu erkennen, der da in schreiend unpassenden Socken und einem ausnehmlich hässlichen Pullover vor ihm stand. »...Dobby? ...Wie lang stehst Du schon da? Wer ist Wheezy?«  
»Wheezy, der Dobby den wunderschönen Pulli geschenkt hat! Wenn Sie Wheezy mögen, müssen Sie Wheezy das zeigen! Meister Draco, Sie waren immer gut zu Dobby. Dobby will, dass Sie und Wheezy glücklich sind! Dobby kann helfen!«  
»Was? Nein! Dobby! Wenn Du irgendwem was sagst, bringe ich Dich um!«, schrie Draco, aber er sprach nur noch mit leerer Luft, Dobby war bereits mit einem leisen »Plopp« wieder verschwunden. Draco starrte die Stelle, an der verräterische Hauself eben noch gestanden hatte, finster an, dann drehte er sich um und floh schnell ins Schlossinnere.


	2. Die Strafarbeit

Einige Wochen waren seit seinem Zusammentreffen mit Dobby vergangen, ohne dass Draco etwas von dem verrückten Elf gesehen oder gehört hatte. Draco träumte noch immer ab und an von Weasley, aber selbst diese Sorge hatte er in dem Moment fast vergessen, als die Schüler von Durmstrang und Beauxbatons auf Hogwarts eintrafen. Unter den Franzosen waren einige recht süße Jungs, aber besonders Viktor Krum von Durmstrang hatte es Draco angetan. Süß war da jetzt nicht direkt das Wort der Wahl, Viktor überragte Draco um fast einen ganzen Kopf, breite, muskulöse Schultern, Bartansatz am Kinn, er war so stattlich, so erwachsen, obwohl er gerade erst achtzehn war! Draco hatte ihn schon bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft bewundert, aber er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass er tatsächlich einmal mit seinem Idol reden oder nur mit ihm am selben Tisch sitzen könnte.  
Er fragte sich, ob er nicht doch nach Durmstrang hätte gehen sollen. Natürlich hatte er sowas von keine Chance bei Viktor, der Kerl war ständig von einem Schwarm Mädchen umgeben und er genoss sichtlich jede Sekunde ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Aber träumen konnte Draco ja noch. Weasley starrte Viktor auch immer total vernarrt hinterher, der war noch schlimmer in ihn verschossen als Draco. Da, er tat es schon wieder! Draco prostete dem Wiesel zu und schielte mit vielsagendem Grinsen zu Viktor, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Slytherintisches saß und nichts von ihrem Austausch mitbekam. Weasley lief rot an und wandte sich schnell wieder seinen Gryffindorfreunden zu.  
Falls sie noch Freunde waren. Seit Potter irgendwie seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geschmuggelt hatte, schien selbst das Wiesel endgültig genug von dem Prahler zu haben.  
  
In der Zaubertrankstunde nach dem Frühstück explodierte der Streit zwischen den beiden dann endgültig. Sie schubsten und schrien einander an und bemerkten nicht einmal, als Professor Snape durch die Tür kam und finstren Blickes zum Pult herüberging.  
»Potter! Weasley!«, durchschnitt seine eisige Stimme den Raum. Draco grinste schadenfroh, als die Zwei zusammenzuckten und sich betreten zu ihrem Lehrer umdrehten.  
»In meiner Stunde konzentrieren Sie sich auf den Unterricht und lassen Ihre Probleme draußen, verstanden?«  
»Ich kann nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeiten!«, murmelte Weasley laut genug, damit auch der Professor es hörte. Draco hielt die Luft an.  
»Und ich weigere mich, weiter neben diesem Idioten zu sitzen!«, erklärte Potter noch lauter. Weasley schubste ihn wieder.  
»Potter!«, wies der Professor ihn zurecht, »zehn Punkte von Gryffindor! Seien Sie ruhig! Oder muss ich Sie beiden Streithähne trennen?«  
»Wofür? Er hat angefangen!«  
»Weil Sie ein unausstehlicher Angeber sind. Und zehn weitere Punkte für Ihre Respektlosigkeit!«, erklärte Professor Snape ihm wütend. Draco musste an sich halten, um nicht laut aufzulachen, Potters Gesicht war unbezahlbar.  
»Das ist nicht fair!«, nuschelte Potter und schubste Weasley zurück.  
Professor Snape sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren. Er zischte: »Malfoy, tauschen sie den Platz mit Potter!«  
Dracos Grinsen gefror. Er protestierte: »Aber Professor...«  
»Haben Sie auch ein Problem mit meinen Anordnungen?«, fragte Professor Snape gefährlich leise.  
»Nein, Sir«, sagte Draco schnell und raffte seine Sachen zusammen.  
Weasley starrte nur wütend vor sich hin und ignorierte ihn, als er sich neben ihn setzte. »Dieser blöde Arsch«, murmelte er leise. Draco fischte einen seiner ganz neuen »Ich bin für Cedric Diggory«-Anstecker aus der Tasche und schob ihn Weasley herüber. »Hier«, sagte er leise.  
»Was soll ich damit?«, fragte Weasley böse.  
Draco grinste und drückte wortlos auf den Anstecker, der daraufhin seinen Schriftzug in »Potter stinkt« änderte. Weasley schielte finster zu Draco herüber, konnte dann aber auch ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Schnell schnappte er sich den Button und heftete ihn sich gut sichtbar an den Pullover.  
»Oder hättest Du lieber einen für Viktor?«, musste Draco sich die Sache gleich wieder kaputtmachen.  
»Hat bloß die Klappe!«, warnte Weasley.  
  
Er und Draco gaben kein gutes Team ab. Hauptsächlich war es die Schuld vom Wiesel, er war einfach eine Niete in Zaubertränke, natürlich hatte er seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht und hatte keine Ahnung von nichts. Naja, vielleicht war es ein ganz klein bisschen auch Draco’s Schuld, vielleicht hätte er es ihm erklären sollen, anstatt ihn gleich anzuschnauzen und rumzukommandieren. Also er hatte natürlich vollkommen recht gehabt dabei, und wenn Weasley nur auf ihn gehört hätte, wäre ihnen der dumme Trank nicht um die Ohren geflogen! Draco hatte ihm ausdrücklich gesagt, der Trank blubbere schon, er solle bloß aufhören, noch mehr gewürfelte Rattenmilz reinzuwerfen. Aber der blöde Idiot hatte behauptet, da müsse noch mehr rein oder der Trank würde explodieren.  
Na explodiert war er jedenfalls. Und Professor Snape auch.  
Und jetzt hockten sie hier und durften beide als Strafe die Rüstungen in der Galerie vor dem Pokalzimmer polieren, ohne Zauberei! Auf Muggelart, bis sie Schwielen an den Fingern bekamen.  
»Ich habe Dir gesagt, das war zu viel Rattenmilz, Du Idiot!«, zischte Draco, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzublicken.  
»Zu wenig meinst Du wohl! Wenn Du mir das Zeug nicht aus der Hand gerissen hättest, wär der Trank nicht hochgegangen und ich wär jetzt beim Quiddtichfeld!«, antwortete Weasley.  
»Oh, um Deinem Schwarm Viktor beim Training zuzuschauen?«, säuselte Draco. Er hatte das Gleiche vorgehabt, aber das musste er dem Wiesel ja nicht auf die Nase binden.  
Weasley wurde zuerst weiß, dann rot. »Halt die Fresse!«  
Wütend arbeiteten beide eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Weasley polierte die Stiefel und Beinschienen von seiner Rüstung, Draco arbeitete sich bei seiner langsam am Harnisch nach unten. Keiner sagte etwas, bis Draco den Panzerschurz seiner Rüstung erreicht hatte und auch diesen polierte und Weasley plötzlich unkontrolliert zu lachen begann.  
»Hast Du ein Problem, Wiesel?«, fragte Draco.  
»Dein Ritter hat nen Ständer und Du holst ihm gerade einen runter!«, prustete Weasley.  
Dracos Rüstung hatte, wie viele aus ihrer Zeit, in der Tat eine recht eigenwillige - und eindeutige - Ausformung dort unten. Und beeindruckend groß war sie auch. »Das nennt sich ein Brayette, Du Ignorant!«, klärte Draco seinen Mitschüler auf.  
»Na jedenfalls polierst Du ihm den gerade!«, lachte Weasley.  
Draco rieb nun den Lappen absichtlich der Länge nach besonders langsam vor und zurück über den Metallpenis und schielte neckisch zu Weasley. »Neidisch?«  
Weasley starrte ihn sprachlos an. Draco beugte sich vor, leckte über den Metallpenis und nahm die Spitze anschließend in den Mund. Er mimte ein Stöhnen.  
»Na, wünschtest Du, Du wärst er, Weaselbee?«, fragte er.  
Weasley lief tatsächlich rot an und wandte sich schnell ab, Draco konnte es nicht glauben! Er lachte los: »Du bist echt scharf auf mich? Soll ich Dir einen runterholen?«  
Weasley fuhr wieder zu ihm herum. »In Deinen feuchten Träumen, Frettchen!«  
Nun war es Draco, der errötete. Schnell stand er auf und wollte wegrennen, aber in dem Moment sauste das Schwert seiner Rüstung wie von Geisterhand bewegt keine handbreit von seiner Nase entfernt vorbei und fiel ihm scheppernd vor die Füße. Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und wandte sich wieder der Rüstung zu. Bildete er es sich nur ein oder hatte sie den Helm ein wenig gedreht, wie um besser auf ihn herabschauen zu können? Wenigstens einige der Rüstungen konnten sich bewegen und hatten ihren eigenen Willen. Er schluckte und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit dem Wiesel, der plötzlich auch nicht mehr so aussah, als sei ihm ganz wohl in seiner Haut so inmitten der ganzen Rüstungen.  
Leicht zittrig nahm Draco den Lappen wieder auf und setzte seine Arbeit fort. Den Rest ihrer Strafarbeit erledigten die beiden Jungen schweigend, aber Draco schaute immer wieder heimlich aus den Augenwinkeln zu Weasley herüber und er hatte den Eindruck, der beobachtete ihn auch. War das Wiesel wirklich scharf auf ihn?


	3. Im Krankenflügel

Einige Tage später war es dann aber Draco und nicht Weasley, der eine Chance bekam, ihren gemeinsamen Schwarm Viktor näher kennenzulernen. Marcus Flint, der Kapitän ihrer Quidditchmannschaft war übers Abendessen mit Viktor ins Gespräch gekommen und hatte ihn eingeladen, sie anschließend im Slytherinverlies zu besuchen und Viktor hatte tatsächlich zugesagt. So saß Draco, wie Viktor Sucher seines Teams, mit dem jungen Mann im Gemeinschaftsraum und konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass der Spieler der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft sich tatsächlich die Zeit nahm, ihm Tipps zum Spiel zu geben.  
Ausgerechnet dann verkrampfte sich Dracos Magen erneut und grummelte schmerzhaft. Draco verzog das Gesicht.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«, unterbrach Viktor sich und schaute ihn besorgt an.  
»Jaja, es ist nichts«, versicherte Draco ihm schnell und rieb sich über den Bauch. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, es sei nur die Nervosität - er war noch immer ein bisschen in Viktor verknallt - aber er fühlte sich wirklich nicht gut, irgendwas vom Abendessen musste ihm nicht bekommen sein. Warum musste das unbedingt heute passieren? Er versuchte sein Unwohlsein zu überspielen und fragte Viktor stattdessen nach der Weltmeisterschaft. Die anderen Slytherinspieler nickten und Viktor gab ihrer Bitte, von dem Finalspiel zu erzählen, nur zu gern nach. Ein bisschen ein Angeber war er ja schon. Aber auch so cool!  
Viktor erzählte gerade, wie er im Finale den Snitch gefangen hatte, als er vom lauten Rumoren von Dracos Bauch unterbrochen wurde. Draco beugte sich vornüber und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht ganz unterdrücken. Alle hatten es gehört und starrten ihn an.  
»Bist Du sicher, dass es Dir gut geht? Du siehst echt blass aus«, fragte Marcus.  
»Ja, es ist nur mein Magen-«, sagte Draco, ein weiterer Krampf schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Sein Inneres gurgelte erneut und Dracos Augen wurden groß. Das war nicht sein Magen, das war tiefer - und es wollte raus.  
Stolpernd kam er auf die Beine. »Ich... ich muss...«, stammelte er, aber dann rannte er nur los in Richtung Toilette. Das aufgebrachte Rumoren seiner Gedärme und seine Eile waren den anderen auch so Erklärung genug.  
Irgendwie schaffte er es bis zum Pott, er hatte kaum Zeit, sich die Hose runterzureißen und saß noch kaum, als sich auch schon ein übelriechender Schwall lautstark den Weg bahnte. Draco hatte kaum Zeit erleichtert aufzuatmen, als er die erste Welle überstanden hatte, da traf ihn schon der nächste Krampf und laut furzend folgte noch mehr Dünschiss.  
Immer, wenn er dachte, da konnte nicht noch mehr in ihm sein, kam die nächste noch schlimmere Welle von Krämpfen. Draco schluchzte leise vor Schmerzen, er fühlte sich, als schiss er seine Därme aus.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da schon auf dem Klo gehockt hatte, als er die Tür aufgehen hörte. Dann klopfte es leise an seine Kabine.  
»Draco, geht es Dir gut?« Viktors Stimme.  
»Ja, ich... nur...«, murmelte Draco.  
Genau in dem Moment wurde er von einer neuen Welle von Krämpfen überwältigt und mit ohrenbetäubendem Furzen entlud sich die unbeschreiblich stinkende Masse in die Schüssel. Es war der peinlichste Moment in Dracos Leben. Bitte bring mich um!, dachte er.  
Viktor verharrte noch einen Moment draußen, dann ließ er Draco zum Glück wieder allein.  
Endlich ließen die Krämpfe nach, und nachdem eine Weile nichts mehr gekommen war, hielt Draco es für sicher, das Klo zu verlassen, obwohl er noch immer ein sehr flaues Gefühl im Magen hatte. Vorsichtig ging er herüber in den Gemeinschaftsraum, er traute sich kaum, zu den anderen herüberzuschauen. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung war Viktor fort. Sein Bauch tat noch immer weh und er fühlte sich sterbenselend - und offenbar sah er auch nicht viel besser aus. Wenigstens sprang Marcus auf, als er ihn sah, und kam herübergerannt.  
»Wir bringen Dich jetzt sofort in den Krankenflügel!«, sagte er entscheiden.  
»Nein, ich-«, protestierte Draco, aber ein neuer stechender Schmerz schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Er nickte nur.  
Er wehrte sich dagegen, von Marcus gestützt zu werden, aber der ältere Junge bestand darauf, ihn wenigstens bis zum Krankenflügel zu begleiten. Dort angekommen warf Madam Pomfrey kaum einen Blick auf ihn, bevor sie sagte: »Noch einer!«, und als Draco ihr dann auch noch von seinen schlimmen Bauchschmerzen erzählte, entschied sofort, dass er die Nacht über dort bleiben musste. »Hoffentlich ist das keine Lebensmittelvergiftung und es kommen noch mehr!«, murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, während sie ihn zu einem Bett führte.  
Im Nachbarbett lag schon ihr anderer Patient - kein anderer als Weasley. Draco schaute unauffällig zu ihm herüber, während Madam Pomfrey seine Temperatur nahm und ihn ausfragte, was er am Abend gegessen hatte. Das Wiesel starrte zurück, ab und an stöhnte er bei einem besonders schlimmen Krampf leise auf, aber er versuchte, es nicht zu zeigen. Draco hoffte, dass er nicht auch so blass aussah wie Weasley.  
Madam Pomfrey zwang Draco, einen Löffel voll von einer bitteren Flüssigkeit zu nehmen, die, wie sie sagte, helfen sollte, seinen Magen zu beruhigen. Tat sie kein bisschen.  
»Ist Dir übel?«, fragte sie.  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Sie stellte ihm trotzdem eine Schüssel neben das Bett. »Nur für alle Fälle.« Draco hasste Erwachsene, die ihn erst fragten und dann doch nur taten, was sie für richtig hielten. Pomfrey sagte ihm, er solle sich nun hinlegen. Sie schlafe in ihrem Büro, falls er in der Nacht etwas brauche. Damit ließ sie ihn allein und machte das Licht aus.  
Draco seufzte und wälzte sich herum, um eine Position zu finden, die seinem Bauch am wenigsten weh tat. Er hatte sich gerade auf den Rücken gedreht, als mit einem leisen »Plopp« eine kleine Gestalt vor ihm auf seinem Bett materialisierte und ihm genau in den Magen trat.  
»Au!«, stöhnte Draco auf, dann erkannte er den Wicht, »Dobby? Geh runter von mir, Du tust mir weh!«  
Der verdammte Hauself trampelte ihm noch ein bisschen mehr auf dem malträtierten Bauch herum, eher er endlich von ihm herunter kletterte und sich neben ihn aufs Bett hockte. Er hielt Draco ein kleines Fläschchen hin.  
»Meister Draco, Sie müssen trinken und dann Wheezy geben!«  
»Lass mich bloß in Ruhe, Dobby! Geh weg!«, murmelte Draco.  
»Dobby bringt Gegenmittel! Sie müssen trinken, Sir, dann werden Sie wieder besser!«, sagte Dobby dringend.  
Nun wurde Draco doch ein klein wenig hellhörig. »Gegenmittel?«  
Dobby sah ein wenig betreten aus. »Dobby tut Meister Draco und Wheezy was ins Essen. Damit Sirs zusammenkommen!«  
»Du hast mich vergiftet?«, stieß Draco hervor.  
»Dobby lässt auch Trank explodieren, aber Sirs sind nicht zusammengekommen, Sirs haben gestritten. Also macht Dobby diesmal wieder gut! Diesmal funktioniert Dobbys Plan, Meister Draco, Sie kommen zusammen mit Wheezy! Sie müssen trinken und dann geben Sie ihrem Wheezy davon! Beiden Sirs geht es besser und Wheezy wird Meister Draco dankbar sein!«, erklärte der Hauself stolz, als erwarte er ernsthaft ein Lob für seinen Mordversuch.  
Da keines kam, drückte er Draco das Fläschchen einfach in die Hand und verlangte: »Meister Draco, Sie müssen trinken! Sie werden fühlen besser!«  
»Hilf mir ja nie wieder, Dobby! Wo hast Du das Zeug überhaupt her?«, fragte Draco, aber da war Dobby schon wieder verschwunden. Verdammter, verrückter Hauself!  
Ächzend setzte Draco sich auf und starrte die kleine Flasche an. Keine Beschriftung. Sein Magen zog sich unter einem neuen Krampf zusammen und Draco wimmerte leise. Es konnte kaum schlimmer werden, dachte er. Zögernd setzte er das Fläschchen an die Lippen.  
Das Gegengift wirkte fast sofort und unmittelbar spürte Draco, wie seine aufgebrachten Eingeweide sich beruhigten. Draco seufzte erleichtert auf und ließ sich zurück auf sein Kissen sinken. Für einen Moment starrte er einfach nur in der Dunkelheit an die Decke und genoss das plötzliche leichte Gefühl in seinem Bauch.  
Dann hörte er Weasley leise stöhnen und wie er sich im Schlaf ruhelos in seinem Bett hin und her warf. Draco überlegte einen langen Moment, setzte sich aber schließlich doch auf und ging zu ihm herüber. Weasley war ja vielleicht ein Arsch, aber das hatte niemand verdient. Nicht einmal das Wiesel!  
»Hey«, flüsterte er, »Wiesel!« Vorsichtig rüttelte er an Weasleys Schultern.  
»Was...? Nein, Mom...! Lass mich...! ich fühl mich nicht so gut...«, murmelte Weasley, dann schlug er die Augen auf, »...Frettchen?« Er verzog schmerzhaft sein Gesicht. »Musstest Du mich wecken? Was willst Du?«  
»Hier, trink das. Es ist das Gegengift«, meinte Draco und hielt Weasley das Fläschchen hin.  
»Du hast mich vergiftet?«, verstand Weasley natürlich sofort alles wieder falsch.  
»Ja klar und mich selbst noch gleich dazu! Nein, dafür kannst Du Dich bei Dobby bedanken«, erklärte Draco leicht genervt. Er erzählte Weasley, was Dobby ihm gerade gestanden hatte. Zögernd nahm das Wiesel schließlich doch das Fläschchen mit dem Gegenmittel an. Misstrauisch schnüffelte er daran. »Wenn das noch mehr Gift ist, bringe ich Dich um!«, warnte er, ehe er das Fläschchen in einem Zug leerte.  
Für einen Augenblick starrte er Draco an, als erwarte er nun gleich zu explodieren oder so etwas. Dann, als der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltete, breitete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
»Ahh, das fühlt sich so gut an! Manchmal tust Du ja doch was Gutes, Frettchen. Danke!«, seufzte er, doch dann schaute er Draco schon wieder feinselig an, »also warum hast Du Dobby jetzt befohlen, mich zu vergiften? Und warum sollte ich Dich dafür nicht mit einem Schneckenkotzfluch belegen?«  
»Ich kann Dobby nichts mehr befehlen«, erinnerte Draco ihn wütend, »dank Deinem Freund Potter! Wenn wer schuld ist, dass dieser verrückte Hauself jetzt frei ist und Amok läuft, dann er! Das war alles Dobbys ganz eigene Idee!«  
»Dobby würde mich nie vergiften, wenn er nicht dazu gezwungen worden wäre!«, meinte Weasley störrisch.  
»Wie blöd bist Du denn?«, schrie Draco ihn an, »das war alles Teil seines bekloppten Planes, um uns beide hier im Krankenflügel zusammenzubringen. Genau wie als er unseren Zaubertrank hat explodieren lassen, um uns zusammen ne Strafarbeit aufzubrummen!«  
Weasley starrte ihn einen Moment lang mit leerem Blick an, dann fiel der Groschen. »Dobby will uns verkuppeln?«, blökte er.  
»Ja«, bestätigte Draco zerknirscht.  
»Warum zum Henker?«, fragte Weasley.  
Draco fühlte, dass er ein klein wenig rot wurde, und schaute schnell weg. »Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich denkt der, Du bist in mich verknallt oder so und will Dir helfen.«  
Irrte Draco sich, oder lief auch Weasley plötzlich rot an? Überschnell antwortete er: »Ich verknallt in Dich, Frettchen? Dass ich nicht lache!«  
»Na ich kann Dich jedenfalls auch nicht ausstehen, Wiesel!«, erklärte Draco.  
»Gut!«, entschied Weasley.  
»Gut!«, bestätigte Draco.


	4. Die Zweite Aufgabe

Am Tag der zweiten Runde des trimagischen Turniers hatten sich alle Schüler am See versammelt und warteten gespannt, dass die Schiedsrichter endlich verkündeten, was die zweite Aufgabe sein würde. Unten am Ufer standen die Champions - oder jedenfalls drei der Vier. Draco sah Potters Fehlen mit mehr als ein bisschen Genugtuung.  
Als plötzlich Dobby genau vor ihm aus dem nichts erschien und ihm auf die Füße trampelte.  
»Meister Draco! Meister Draco!«, kreischte der verrückte Hauself ganz aufgeregt.  
»Nicht jetzt, Dobby! Geh weg!«, sagte Draco.  
Dobby schien ihn nicht zu hören, er war völlig aus dem Häuschen.»Meister Draco! Sie müssen das Harry Potter geben!« Er versuchte, Draco etwas in die Hand zu drücken, das aussah wie schleimig-grüngraue Rattenschwänze.  
»Igitt, was ist das?«, fuhr Draco ihn an.  
»Kiemenkraut, Sir! Kiemenkraut! Sie müssen es Harry Potter geben, damit er die zweite Aufgabe lösen kann!«, kreischte der Elf.  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. »Potter ist nicht hier. Ich wette, der hat schon aufgegeben und sich irgendwo versteckt.«  
»Harry Potter ist in der Bibliothek! Meister Draco, Sie müssen sich beeilen! Sie müssen Harry Potter helfen, Sir!«  
Draco deutete auf seinen »Potter stinkt«-Anstecker. »Warum sollte ich? Von mir aus soll der Arsch verlieren!«  
»Meister Draco, Sie müssen Harry Potter helfen, Sie müssen! Um Ihren Wheezy zu retten!«  
»Was ist mit Weasley? Ist das wieder einer von Deinen blöden Plänen? Wo ist Weasley überhaupt?« Draco hatte das Wiesel den ganzen Tag schon nicht gesehen. Normalerweise stand der doch immer in vorderster Reihe und feuerte Potter an, seit sie sich wieder versöhnt hatten. Wie herzerwärmend. Zum Kotzen! Nicht, dass Draco ihm heimlich hinterherschlich oder eifersüchtig war oder so.  
»Kein Plan! Die Wassermenschen haben Ihren Wheezy, Sir! Wenn Sie Ihren Wheezy wiedersehen wollen, müssen Sie Harry Potter helfen! Sie haben nur eine Stunde! Oder Wheezy ist für immer verloren!«, quiekte Dobby.  
»Woher weißt Du das überhaupt?«, fragte Draco.  
»Dobby ist ein Hauself, er ist im ganzen Schloss und er hört dies und das! Dobby hat Professor Moody und Professor McGonagall im Lehrerzimmer gehört, als sie über die zweite Aufgabe gesprochen haben!«  
Draco starrte die verrotteten Rattenschwänze in seiner Hand an. »Und wie soll ihm das Zeug-«  
»Kiemenkraut!«  
»-Kiemenkraut dabei helfen?«  
»Harry Potter muss es essen! Es macht, dass Harry Potter unter Wasser atmen kann! Sie geben es ihm, Meister Draco, dann sind Sie derjenige, der Ihren Wheezy gerettet hat! Und Meister Draco und Wheezy werden Freunde!«  
»Dobby, bist Du Dir sicher, dass das Zeug funktioniert?«  
»Dobby ist sicher! Dobby hat Professor Moody gehört! Harry Potter ist in der Bibliothek! Sir, Sie müssen sich beeilen!«  
Draco schaute den Hauself noch einen Moment lang an, dann drehte er sich zögernd um und rannte los.  
Er fand Potter tatsächlich mit dem Gesicht auf einem aufgeschlagenen Buch liegend und seelenruhig schlafend in der Bibliothek. Draco rüttelte ihn grob an den Schultern. »Potter! Wach auf!«  
Potter blinzelte. »W-was...? Malfoy!«  
»Du solltest schon lange unten am See sein! Die zweite Aufgabe fängt jeden Moment an! Beeil Dich!«, schrie Draco ihm ins Ohr.  
»Was? Ich-«, Potter starrte herüber zur Uhr, dann schaute er vor sich auf den Tisch und meinte leise: »Ich kanns nicht, ich werde nicht antreten.«  
»Doch, das wirst Du! Hier! Das ist Kiemenkraut! Damit kannst Du unter Wasser atmen. Iss es, bevor Du in den See gehst! Dann schwimmst Du zum Dorf der Wassermenschen und befreist Weasley!«, schrie Draco und hielt Potter das eklige Zeug hin.  
»Die haben Ron?«, fragte Potter und sprang auf, dann zögerte er, »Du willst doch nur, dass ich die fauligen Rattenschwänze esse, Malfoy!«  
»Verdammt nochmal, Potter! Ich schwöre, ich sage die Wahrheit!«  
»Warum willst ausgerechnet Du mir helfen?«  
Draco klatschte ihm das schleimige Zeug einfach in die Hand und schrie ihn an: »Beeil Dich endlich und rette Ron, bevor es zu spät ist!«  
Potter starrte Draco verwirrt an und Draco fühlte, wie er rot anlief, als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung sagte Potter aber nichts, sondern drehte sich einfach nur um und rannte los.  
Draco folgte ihm. Als er auch zurück am See ankam, sah er gerade noch, wie Potter ins Wasser sprang und dann untertauchte. Er kam nicht wieder hoch, also funktionierte Dobbys Kiemenkraut wohl wirklich. Hoffte Draco.  
Die folgende Stunde war die längste in seinem Leben.  
  
Cedric kam als Erster wieder ans Ufer, eine Minute nach Ablauf der Stundenfrist. Er brachte seine bewusstlose Freundin Cho mit. Als nächster tauchte Viktor mit Granger im Schlepptau auf. Draco war ein klein wenig neidisch, wie besorgt Viktor sich um sie kümmerte, aber seine Sorge um Ron ließ seinen Blick schnell wieder auf den See hinaus wandern. Keine Spur vom Wiesel. Oder Potter.  
Dann, endlich, kamen die Nächsten zurück an die Oberfläche, es waren drei. Draco erkannte Potter und den unverwechselbaren Wiesel-Rotschopf. Die Dritte war das kleine Mädchen, das Draco zuvor zusammen mit den Schülern von Beauxbatons gesehen hatte. Die kleine Schwester von deren Champion Fleur, wie er einige Augenblicke später lernte. Potter, dieser blöde Angeber, hatte natürlich wieder den Helden spielen müssen, anstatt Ron sofort in Sicherheit zu bringen!  
Draco musste abwarten, bis alle den Champions gratuliert hatten, dann endlich zerstreute sich die Menge und er konnte zu Ron vordringen. Er lachte: »Es hat wirklich geklappt? Geht es Dir gut? Du bist gerettet!«  
Ron starrte auf seinen »Potter stinkt«-Anstecker und meinte kalt: »Das habe ich ja wohl kaum Dir zu verdanken!« Er drehte sich einfach herum und küsste einen sehr überraschten Potter.  
Draco wurde bleich. Trotzig erwiderte er Rons Blick und schleuderte ihm entgegen: »Als ob ich mich nen Scheiß um Dich schere, Weasley!« Mit zwei entschlossenen Schritten war er bei Potter und presste ihm einen langen und feuchten Kuss auf die Lippen. Potter starrte ihn nur aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Dann ließ Draco von ihm ab, wandte sich wortlos um und marschierte davon. Sein Abgang wäre weitaus würdevoller gewesen, hätte er nicht in dem Moment zu schluchzen angefangen und wäre losgerannt.  
  
Draco lag noch immer heulend in seinem Bett im Slytherinverlies, als Gregory leise den Raum betrat. Draco blickte nur kurz auf, als er hereinkam. »Was ist?«, schnauzte er, da Gregory ihn nur blöd anstarrte. Gregory schaute ihn unsicher an. »Weasley steht am Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er weigert sich zu gehen und sagt, er muss unbedingt mit Dir sprechen«, sagte Gregory leise, er zögerte, »sollen wir ihn für Dich aufmischen?«  
»Lasst ihn bloß in Ruhe!«, fuhr Draco den verdatterten Grobian an. Schnell sprang er vom Bett und rannte rüber in den Waschraum, um sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel, seine Augen waren noch gerötet, aber es würde gehen müssen.  
Er zwang sich, langsam zu gehen, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte und unter Gregorys noch immer kaum weniger verwirrten Blick durch die Geheimtür auf den Korridor trat. Ron stand draußen und schaute ihm nervös entgegen. Draco blieb schweigend vor ihm stehen und starrte in auffordernd an.  
»Harry hat mir gesagt, was Du getan hast«, sagte Ron leise. Er schaute betreten auf den Boden, dann sprudelte er hervor: »Willst Du mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball gehen? Ich meine, ich verstehe, dass Du nicht willst und das ist in Ordnung-«  
»Ja.«  
»-das war sowieso eine blöde Idee von mir. Wer würde schon mit mir gehen? Ich glaube, ich gehe gar nicht auf den Ball«, redete Ron weiter, als habe er Draco überhaupt nicht gehört.  
»Ja!«, wiederholte Draco.  
»Du-du willst?«, stotterte Ron.  
»JA!«, sagte Draco zum dritten Mal.  
Ron starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er sah dabei so süß aus, Draco konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach sein Wiesel küssen.


	5. Epilog

Ron betrachtete sein Spiegelbild mit traurigem Blick, leise flüsterte er: »Bring mich um, Draco!«  
Draco trat hinter ihn und musterte sein Abbild kritisch von Kopf bis Fuß. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, Rons Festumhang mit seinen ganzen Rüschen und Spitzen sah wirklich mehr wie ein Kleid aus. Er fühlte sich schlecht dafür, dass er sich am Anfang des Schuljahres auch noch über den antiquierten Umhang lustig gemacht hatte.  
»Ich kann so unmöglich auf den Ball gehen. Ich sehe aus wie meine Großtante Tessie!«, jammerte Ron.  
»Mir ist egal, wie Du aussiehst«, flüsterte Draco ihm ins Ohr.  
Ron schnüffelte an seinem Ärmel. »Ich rieche auch wie meine Großtante Tessie!«  
Draco schnupperte hinter Rons Ohr. »Du riechst super! Ist das das Parfüm, das ich Dir geschenkt habe?«, grinste er und presste Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er hielt Ron auffordernd den Arm hin. »Kommst Du endlich?«


End file.
